Bizaardvark Erotic Literature
by Autumn Springstein
Summary: Now, this is a story all about how Paige's life got flipped upside down. Now, in a good way...
1. Chapter 1

_**What's up guys?! This is my first story, so please go your hardest in the R &R's. If you're not too fond of forced smut scenes and a bit of incest sprinkled here and there, then...Be warned. But, anyway, let's get into the first chapter. Shall we?**_

Chapter One: A Painful Secret

It was a hot and sticky Summer day as the Sun shone bright in LA. Paige walked down the busy street calmly. She was on her way to Frankie's house to see if she wanted to hang out and maybe make some Vuugle videos. Her outfit consisted of a cute tie-dye top that was knotted in the front showing a patch of skin on her belly. Over it, she had on her cute red leather jacket. She wore dark blue skinny jeans that were cuffed at the ankles and low-top black and white Vans. Her hair was tied into two French braids which were draped over her shoulders.

She walked past Frankie's front yard and through the driveway to the back door. She quietly opened the door stepping inside hoping to surprise her bestie. "Honey, I'm home!" She shouted playfully. No one answered. She was probably in her room listening to music, so she couldn't hear her. Paige continued her way through the kitchen and into the living room. She halted at the bottom of the stairs when she heard a soft thump. She smiled and quietly crept up the steps. She reached the second floor and opened Frankie's bedroom door to see that it was empty. How did she hear noise upstairs if she wasn't home? And why was her back door unlocked?

Paige shrugged it off and closed the door. "She probably just forgot to lock the door." She thought to herself. She was about to walk back down the stairs when she froze again. She heard another thump. It was coming from her father's room. Paige began tiptoeing trough the hall and stopped at Frankie's father's bedroom door. She pressed her ear against the cold pine wood and listened. She heard a deep groan. It almost sounded...manly. It couldn't be. Frankie's dad is always working and is never home during the day. She'd thought he was still at the hospital. Otherwise, she wouldn't of barged into the house like she had. She heard Frankie's voice. Paige was beginning to feel a bit disturbed. Then, she heard her own voice.

She cocked an eyebrow as she obviously didn't say anything. Paige wrapped her smooth fingers around the cold doorknob and turned it slowly pushing the door open a crack. She was mentally scarred for life from what she saw. Frankie's father was laying in his bed in his scrubs with a laptop on his lap. He stroked his penis slowly while moaning at the screen. Paige covered her mouth with her hand to avoid being heard as she exhaled through her nose blowing off a trail of dust on the wood of the door. The dust puffed into her face as her allergies reacted. She sneezed cutely as Frankie's father darted his vision towards the door.

Through the crack of the opened door, he saw Paige's frightened eyes. He jumped up and ran to the door. Paige tried to shut it, but to no avail. He swung the door open to see Paige who was now on the floor starting to tear up in fear. "Paige, what are you doing here?!" He asked feeling sympathy for the innocent fourteen year old girl. "You can't just come in here and spy on people." He explained helping her up. Paige felt a bit better with his comforting reaction. She stood to her feet wiping her eyes as she looked into the room. Her heart sunk when she saw one of Bizaardvark's videos playing on the laptop. Frankie's father saw what she was looking at as she looked up at him.

He sighed in disappointment. "Now, you weren't supposed to see that." He said calmly stepping closer to Paige. "No." She said backing up. "No!" She screamed as he grabbed her restraining her. "Help! Help me!" Paige flailed screaming for help as he pushed her into the room clocking her in the head. Paige slowly woke up batting her eye lids. She awoke on her back on the floor as Frankie's dad hovered over her.

"Mmm. You smell nice." He whispered into her ear before sticking his tongue inside it. He licked all over her ear and began trailing kisses down her neck. Tears welled up in Paige's eyes as he sat up. "Hey, hey, listen sweetheart. There's no need to cry. I'm not gonna hurt you. Now, I'm gonna do whatever I want to you. Maybe that'll teach you not to spy on people." He explained. "I'm sorry." Paige cried. "I'm afraid that can't be it." He said.

He picked her legs up and spread them as he pushed his crotch up against her's. He felt his hands up and down her figure dry humping her. He looked down to see her shirt tied in the front showing her innocent belly button. "You come around here dressed like this and not expect me to fuck you?" He chuckled. He pushed her shirt up a little bit and placed his hands on her waist admiring her hips. She had curves like a Latina. He leaned down to her face.

"Come on. Give me a kiss." He said. Paige's expression was now of silent anger. She leered at him as he wiped her tears. "Hmm." He said before slapping her hard across the face. Paige yelped holding her face. "You're gonna do what I tell you to. And don't even think about telling Frankie. If you so much as tell anyone about any of this, I'll do the same to Frankie." He threatened her. Paige seemed worried as she didn't want him to hurt her friend.

"Alright." He said standing up. "If you're not gonna cooperate..." he continued. He bent down grabbing Paige and lifting her up. She tried to resist as he pulled her by her arm out of the room and pushed her into the small bathroom. He followed her in and shut the door locking it. Paige stood with her back to the sink and looked at her best friend's father with hatred in her eyes. He turned her around rubbing himself against her ass. He looked into the mirror above the sink as he reached up her shirt fondling her developing breasts. He thrusted squeezing her mounds of flesh as he felt his rock hard cock was ready for action.

He reached down and unbuckled her belt pulling her pants down to her ankles. He pulled her jacket off and threw it aside onto the toilet. He pulled his scrub pants down to his ankles as well and he held her hips in place. He looked into the mirror and into her eyes as he shoved his heavy cock into her pussy from behind. Paige moaned loudly grabbing onto the sink. Frankie's dad pulled out and slammed back in harder as Paige yelped. He thrusted into her a few more times as she moaned cutely. Once she was stretched to his fit, he began fucking her fast and hard as clapping sounds and moans escaped the small room.

He turned Paige around and lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist. He slowly lowered her onto his erect appendage and began thrusting upwards into the girl. He pushed her against the wall and continued to thrust upwards as she sobbed in pain wincing with every entrance. "Ugh, I'm gonna cum." Frankie's dad moaned as he quickly dropped the girl down and forced her onto her knees. He grabbed her jaw forcing his dick into her mouth and pushing her head back and forth. He was now throat fucking the teen. He moaned loudly shooting his spunk down her throat leaving her mouth filled with cum. He pulled out and panted out of breath. He bent over and pulled his pants up opening the door and closing it behind him. Paige cried as she sat on her knees on the bathroom floor with her face in her palms.

 _ **So...Yeah...That was harsh. Just trust me in that after a few chapters, the content will get a little less heavy on the eyes-or...The brain...Anyway, thanks for reading! Next chapter soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I just wanna elaborate on my previous mistake in chapter one assuming Paige's ethnicity. I apologize. I wasn't really thinking too far into it. Anyway, I noticed not a lot of people are reviewing. Don't be shy to give me your thoughts and definitely some requests! Enjoy chapter 2!**_

 ** _Chapter Two: Collaboration_**

" **Man, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do for my next video." Dirk said laying down on the couch with his head rested on the arm. "Mhm...And how does that make you feel?" Bernie asked as he was sitting in a chair next to the couch. The two were at the Vuugle headquarters. "It makes me feel...Mad." Dirk growled widening his eyes and grinning evilly. "Ookay..." Bernie said sitting up. "Hey y'all!" A rather energetic and enthusiastic country girl called walking into the room. It was Amelia. Her beautiful blonde hair flowed like a golden river upon her shoulder as Bernie gawked at his crush. They've been friends for a while, but she was still stunning every time he looked at her. "Whatcha boys up to?" She asked in her southern accent standing in front of the two. She wore a bright pink sweater with cherries on the front and white skinny jeans. "Hey, Amelia. We were just trying to think of ideas for my next video. I can't think of one." Dirk explained seeming sad.**

" **Aw, it seems like you've got a serious case of artist's block." Amelia said sitting down next to him on the couch. "Artist's block?" Dirk asked. "Why yeah. It's when an artist runs out of ideas for their craft. But, don't worry. It's usually only temporary." She explained. "Usually." Bernie emphasized the word. Dirk and Amelia looked at him coldly. "Dirk, I'm sure you'll find an idea for a video soon." Amelia said rubbing his back. Bernie felt a bit jealous of her touching another guy. He cleared his throat. "Thanks Amelia." Dirk said smiling. "But...Now That I think back. I'm not really an artist." Dirk said seeming sad again. "Why, of course you are darlin! What about "It's every day bro" and Team 10?" She asked. "What?" Dirk said confused. "Oh...Right. Wrong universe." She said looking at the camera. "Look, Dirk. You make entertaining videos that millions of people watch and you make them feel good. You make them happy. In my mind, that's a true artist." Amelia explained looking at him.**

" **Gee, Amelia. You really mean that?" Dirk asked smirking slightly. "Truly." She replied smiling back. "Bleh!" Bernie stood up and walked away as he couldn't handle the cheesiness any longer. "I'll tell you what. What if you and I make a collaboration video. Maybe that'll get you back up and running with your video ideas." Amelia suggested. "What's a...That word that you just said." Dirk asked not recognizing the word. "A collaboration video is when two artists come together and make a video. Kind of like teamwork." Amelia explained. "Woah! That'd be awesome!" Dirk exclaimed. "Yeah...Um, why don't we go somewhere more private and think about it some more?" Amelia said standing up. "Sure!" Dirk replied standing up as well and following her. The two entered a dark lounge room in the headquarters. Amelia sat on a couch as Dirk closed the door. He looked out the window to see if anyone was around that side of the building. They weren't.**

" **Okay, what now?" Dirk asked walking away from the door and sitting next to the girl. "Well, for the video, I was thinking. What if we do, like, a beauty fashionista dare video." Amelia explained her idea. She then droned on and on about how the video would go. Dirk wasn't listening. Just nodding and saying "Mhm." Every now and then. He stared focused on her beauty. In the dark room only illuminated slightly by a soda machine behind the couch, her face was detailed in such a way that Dirk started to grow hard in his crotch area. He shifted in his seat growing uncomfortably large and hard. "So, what do you think?" Amelia asked. The two were awfully close to one another. Dirk's eyes roamed her body. She had a relatively flat butt and b-cup breasts, but it was all about her slim figure and beautiful face that turned him on. Amelia shifted in her seat growing uncomfortable with the lack of light in the room and the sticky heat in the air.**

 **She looked down at Dirk's lap to see a large bulge in his crotch. "Um, I think I should probably get goin. Don't want that Bernie to get into any trouble now." She said laughing nervously. "Yeah." Dirk chuckled slightly. Amelia was borderline creeped out now with the way he was looking at her. She went to stand up, but felt a forceful hand on her thigh push her down. "Don't go." Dirk said still holding her leg down with one arm. "Um, Dirk...Let go of me." She said laughing awkwardly. She tried to get up again, but he pulled her arm down. "I said get off, Dirk." She tried to pull away now irritated. Dirk pulled her closer and leaned in pressing his lips against hers. She squirmed not returning the kiss. Dirk wrapped his arms around her waist pushing her down on the couch and hovering over her. "Help! Help!" She tried to scream. The walls were pretty thick for good recording audio. Dirk spread her legs and grinded on their crotches together. "Dirk! Stop!" She flailed around trying to break free.**

" **Shhhh. It's okay, Amelia. I'm not gonna hurt you." He whispered into her ear. Her eyes started to swell. "Please." She cried quietly as their faces were centimeters apart. "Amelia. I am not going to hurt you." Dirk explained again. Amelia rolled around and squirmed again. "Help!" She called again louder. Bernie walked back to the couch in the main room of the HQ. "Hm. I wonder where they went." Bernie said noticing his friends gone. In the distance, he could hear a faint scream. "Amelia?" He said running to the sound. Dirk had her pants off by now along with his own. He spread her legs and penetrated her hole deeply. She screamed in pain crying loudly. He pushed up her sweater a bit and held her hips as he banged into her pussy smashing down her walls and popping her cherry forcefully. Amelia almost passed out from the pain as she stopped squirming and laid almost lifeless as Dirk fucked her uncontrollably. Dirk leaned down while banging into her and sucked on her lips.**

 **She didn't react as she was silent and unmoving. He bit down on her lip sexually and pummeled her into the couch. Bernie walked up to the lounge room door and listened inside to hear faint clapping sounds and grunting coming from the room. He opened the door to see Dirk fucking Amelia doggy style on the couch. Her face was laid on the sofa and her ass was in the air. Dirk was on his knees behind her grabbing her ass cheeks and fucking her pussy from behind. "Woah!" Bernie exclaimed shielding his eyes. "Shit!" Dirk pulled out quickly and ran to him slamming the door shut. Amelia looked up to see Bernie. "Bernie." She mumbled. "Uh, yeah?" He asked awkwardly looking away. "Help me." She said. "What?" Bernie said seeming confused still looking away. "Bern-Man. Listen. I'm gonna need you to do me a favor." Dirk said. He was completely naked. "What?" Bernie asked annoyed. "I'm gonna need you to not tell anybody about this." Dirk said putting a hand on his shoulder.**

" **Yeah, whatever." Bernie said rolling his eyes. "No, like I'm gonna REALLY need you not to tell anybody about this. Bernie cocked an eyebrow looking at Amelia. She was completely nude except for the pink sweater she wore. He saw the tears in her eyes glisten in the light from the soda machine. "Dirk, what are you doing? Does she want this?" Bernie asked turning to him. "That doesn't matter." Dirk said walking back to the couch. He grabbed her hips and backed her ass up pushing his member into her hole again squeezing her butt. "Um, yeah, Dirk, yeah it does! Tell me right now! Does she want this?!" Bernie exclaimed. Dirk banged her pussy from behind slowly. He sighed. "No, she doesn't. She tried to get away and she screamed and she cried, but I held her down and fucked her brains out. Is that what you want me to say?" Dirk asked putting his arms up. Bernie slowly backed up. "You sick fuck." He said balling his fists.**

" **Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do? Huh?" Dirk stood up towering over Bernie. He looked down. "That's what I thought." He said getting back into position. Bernie looked at Amelia. She was angry. He could tell. Angry that he hasn't gotten help as of yet and probably wasn't going to. "Now sit down and watch me pull her spine out." Dirk said smashing into her pussy fast and hard seemingly harmfully. Bernie winced as he saw the pain her eyes fused with rage as she stared at him. Dirk moaned. "Oh, I'm gonna fucking cum!" He shouted as he blasted his load into the small girl. He pulled out and flipped her over onto her back. "Your turn." He said getting up from the couch. "What?" Bernie asked. "I know you like her, Bernie. What? Did you think I wouldn't hook up my best friend?" He asked smiling. "Not with rape, you idiot!" He exclaimed angrily. Dirk's smile faded. He stared at Bernie. "Fuck her." He said softly. "No." Bernie replied quickly. "Bern-Man. Don't make me do it." He said.**

" **I'm not doing it." He said crossing his arms. "Amelia, are you okay with Bernie fucking you?" Dirk asked. "Whatever." She said crossing her arms knowing she has no say in the matter. "What?" Bernie asked looking at her. "Just get it over with." She said looking away. She wasn't crying anymore. Bernie looked at Dirk. Dirk smiled. Bernie stood up and walked over to the couch slowly. "Are you sure, Amelia?" Bernie asked taking off his pants. "Would you just stop talking and do it already?" She exclaimed irritated. Bernie got positioned between her legs as Dirk sat on the opposite couch stroking his cock. "Uh, I've never done this before." Bernie chuckled moving in on Amelia. "Figures." She said with her arms crossed still looking away. "Uh, which hole is it?" He asked looking down. "The top one, buddy." Dirk said from across the room. "Okay." Bernie whispered to himself before he pushed his erect penis into her hole. "Oh, ffuck!" Amelia screamed squeezing the arm of the couch and opening her mouth wide. Bernie seemed afraid.**

" **What-What did I do?" Bernie asked frantically. "I said the top one, Bern-Man!" Dirk exclaimed. "That's her asshole." He said holding back laughter. "Oh, sorry." Bernie said pulling out. Amelia looked up at him as he pushed into her pussy. They both moaned softly staring into each other's eyes. Bernie pulled out slowly and pushed back in softly. He repeated this rhythm as Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to close her eyes and moan to Bernie's acceptable size compared to Dirk plowing into her. It was nice. Dirk smiled. He had to admit. He was proud of his friend. Sophie Dossie was doing back bends and flips in the main room of the HQ when she stopped. "Oh ffuck!" She heard a scream. She stood up and looked around. No one else seemed to hear it. She was wearing black yoga pants and a black tube top with no shoes or sock on as she was usually bare-foot. She followed the sound of the scream.**

 **Bernie leaned down and kissed Amelia passionately as he thrusted in and out of her. Surprisingly enough, she returned the kiss. The door swung open as Sophie saw the two on the couch and Dirk naked stroking his dick watching them. "Oh my god." She covered her mouth. Dirk jumped up and slammed the door behind her. "What the hell is going on here?!" She exclaimed. Dirk grabbed Sophie by the arm and pulled her to the other couch. He pushed her down and forced her face into the cushions as he pulled her yoga pants down exposing her ass. He shoved his cock into her pussy from behind as she screamed into the fabric. He pushed her face further down as he began to plow her senselessly. Bernie and Amelia looked at each other both knowing this was wrong. "Hey, I'm real sorry." Bernie said to her. "It's uh...It's not that bad." She said. They both laughed. Bernie leaned in and kissed her again continuing to thrust into her as she moaned cutely.**

 **A few minutes later Bernie and Amelia were sitting on the couch fully clothed again. Bernie had his arm around her and her head was leaned on his chest. Dirk and Sophie sat across from them on the other couch. Dirk had a large grin on his face. Sophie had her knees close to her rocking back and forth petrified by her experience. "Now that's how you do a back bend." Dirk said. He, Bernie, and Amelia laughed.**

 _ ** **Well, guys, that's the chapter! Again, if you have any requests or feedback, (cold or warm) just leave a review. I'd really appreciate it! Until next time!****_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey**_ _**guys! Iv'e noticed not a lot of people are commenting or reviewing out of the two hundred that have read it. Just make sure if you have any question, feedback, or requests for chapters, just leave a review or pm me. Either one works fine. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Chapter Three: I Told You**_

 _ **Frankie**_ _**and Paige were hanging out at Frankie's house today. Frankie was laying on her stomach on the bed texting on her phone and Paige sat at her desk staring off into space. She felt so horrible being in that house, it made her sick thinking about the other day's events. She insisted that they hang out at her place today, but Frankie's stubborn like that. It's not her fault, though. She doesn't know at all what went on the other day. Paige promised herself not to tell her best friend that she was raped by her father. She didn't want what he told her to become a reality. "You're gonna do what I tell you to. And don't even think about telling Frankie. If you so much as tell anyone about any of this, I'll do the same to her." He threatened her. She thought back on what he said. Not that she would enjoy telling her otherwise. Who would want to ruin their best friend's life by telling them that their father is a rapist. She sure as hell didn't.**_

 _ **Frankie was wearing black skinny jeans with a white blouse and a black jacket over it. She had her hair cut short and it hung just above her shoulders. Paige was wearing white short shorts and a graphic tee that was tied in the front showing her belly button. She had on a jean jacket over it. "Hey, so, Paige. You seem off today. What's up?" Frankie asked sitting up on her bed. Paige just stared off into space again. "Paige." Frankie repeated herself. "Oh, what?" Paige asked snapping out of it. "What's wrong with you? I've never seen you like this." Frankie told her seeming concerned. "Oh, it's nothing. Really. I promise." Paige assured her. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Frankie said. "Hey, honey!" Her father peeked in standing in the doorway. He was wearing his scrubs again. "Hey, Daddy." Frankie said smiling. The was a pause. "Paige." He said. She looked away.**_

" _ **Um, what are you doing home, Dad? You work Saturdays." Frankie asked. "Oh, well, believe it or not, the ER is pretty empty today. I got to go home early." He explained. "Cool." Frankie smiled. "Uh, do you girls want some lemonade?" He asked. "Uh, yeah. Paige?" She asked. "sure." She mumbled. "Great. Um, Paige, could you help me bring it up?" He asked grabbing the door knob. Paige looked up at him. He had a wide stupid grin plastered across his face. She despised the act he was putting on more than the darker side that raped her. Paige said nothing. She just stood up and walked past him into the hallway. Frankie's dad smiled at her and shut her door. Paige went for the stairs, but Frankie's father pulled her into a closet in the hall. He shut the door behind him. "Get off of me!" She whispered trying not for Frankie to hear. She yanked her arm out of his grasp. He chuckled eyeing her up and down.**_

" _ **Damn, Paige. You don't disappoint. Do you?" He asked. "I love it when you dress like this." He said grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him. She stared at him angrily. He placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her down to her knees. He pulled his scrub pants down and stroked his large cock slowly. "Open wide." He said holding her jaw open while he inserted his penis into her mouth. He pushed all the way down as she gagged on his phallus. He held the back of her head as she became short of breath. He pulled out quickly as Paige gasped for air. Strings of spit and saliva flew all over her mouth and his dick messily. "Oh, I'm gonna cum all over you, baby." He said stroking his dick fast. He shoved it in her mouth again and thrusted forward forcefully throat fucking the girl. He pulled out again as she gasped even louder this time. Frankie's father moaned as he jerked his dick harder and blasted his load all over Paige's face.**_

 _ **She closed her eyes as the liquid engulfed her smooth and obviously moisturized skin. Frankie's head shot up when she heard a noise. It sounded like a gasp for air. She listened further to hear a manly groan. She put her phone down and walked to the door opening it. She stepped into the hallway to hear wet saliva sounds coming from the closet. "Oh, you look so pretty with my cum all over your gorgeous little face." She heard her father's voice say. She quickly opened the closet door to see her father throat fucking her best friend on her knees. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed. "Oh, God! Frankie!" Her father said pulling his cock out of the girls mouth. He quickly pulled his pants up. "Honey, it's not what it looks like!" He said stepping closer to her. "Really? Because it looks like you're fucking my best friend, Dad!" She exclaimed. He paused. "Okay, yeah, maybe it is what it looks like." He said thinking back on it.**_

 _ **Frankie shook her head starting to tear up. "Oh, sweetie, come here." He said hugging her. He looked back at Paige and smirked. Paige's eyes widened. "No." She said starting to stand up. He grinned evilly and grabbed his daughter throwing her into her room. "No! You can't! You said if I told her! I didn't tell her!" Paige yelled following the two into Frankie's room. He threw Frankie onto her bed and turned to Paige. "I said if she finds out. She found out." He said. "What? No!" Paige exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and threw her onto the bed next to her friend. "I told you." He said smiling. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked. Her dad locked the bedroom door and turned around. "Come here." He said grabbing his daughter and standing her up. "You are just...Beautiful." He said eyeing her up and down. He stood behind her and pressed his crotch up against her ass. "Daddy, what are you doing?" She asked trying to pull away.**_

 _ **He placed his hands on her waist pushing up her blouse revealing some skin on her stomach. He grinded against his daughter reaching up her shirt grasping her mounds of flesh on her chest. "Daddy, stop!" She started to cry. She pushed him away. He got angry and forced her onto her hands and knees on the bed. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down revealing her black panties which he removed as well. Placed his face between her butt cheeks and ate her pussy hungrily. Frankie moaned in pain as tears ran down her face. He pulled his own pants down lining up his cock with her entrance. He slowly pushed into her as she screamed into her sheets. He thrusted faster fucking his daughter from behind. She screamed and screamed until she stopped moving. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall. He took her ass again and entered her from behind. He held her hips in place as he fucked her again. This time harder.**_

 _ **He slammed into her over and over again. Frankie's expression was blank as her tears dried up. She looked down at the floor as her father raped her. He grabbed her hair and pulled it tightly banging into her. Paige watched in horror as her friend was raped by her own father. Someone who she admired. She looked up to him. He was her hero. Now...She's damaged. Paige felt her pain. She's experienced it just the other day. "Oh, I'm gonna cum, pumpkin." He said as he slowed his thrusts working his load into his daughter. He painted out of breath pulling out of her. He turned her around and made out with her squeezing her ass. He threw her down onto the bed. "Phew. She's out for a bit." He said jokingly. He turned to Paige. "No." She said standing up. She's had enough. She winded her arm back and punched him square in the nose. He stumbled back holding it. "Ah! What the fuck?!" He exclaimed.**_

 _ **Paige tried to run for the door, but he grabbed her arm and effortlessly threw her across the room. He stormed over to her and slapped her across the face as she fell to the floor. He got on top of her and held her down. He leaned down and sniffed her hair. "Mmm, you smell nice." He whispered. He spread her legs and rubbed his dick against her shorts. Paige struggled and managed to get a hand free and punched him in the nose again. "Ah! My nose! Would it kill ya to spread the pain around!?" He exclaimed. "That's it." He said picking her up. He took off her jean jacket and put her out all fours on the bed. He grabbed Frankie and took off her black jacket putting her in the same position next to Paige. He unbuttoned Paige's White short shorts and pulled them down and off leaving her in just her graphic tee and Frankie just in her white blouse. He positioned himself behind Paige and shoved his cock deep into her. Paige moaned.**_

 _ **He pulled out and pushed back in a few times to fit in nicely. He reached over to his daughter and stuck a finger in her pussy. He slowly fucked Paige while he fingered Frankie. "Wow! I can't believe I'm fucking Bizaardvark." He said. He pulled his finger out of Frankie and leaned down hugging Paige from behind. He then proceeded to drill into the small teen and pummel her insides as she screamed. He sat up and put his hands on her sides as he finished his final thrusts and came a load. He pulled out of the girl and moved over behind Frankie. He pushed her head down into the bed as her ass stuck up. He lined up his cock with her asshole this time wanting to give his daughter the full experience. He shoved his fat cock down her anal canal so forcefully, Frankie gasped for air. He banged into her ass from behind surely leaving some damage behind. Frankie moaned continuously until he sped up.**_

 _ **He groaned as he came again into her asshole. "How many times can this guy cum?" Paige thought to herself. "Oh, that's enough for one day for me, ladies." He said putting his pants back on. He smiled and waved and exited the room. Paige and Frankie sat their on all fours speechless. Frankie started to cry quietly. Paige teared up as well moving over to her best friend and putting her arm around her.**_

 ** _Wow! This one was heavy! Again, if you have any reviews, feedback, or requests leave a comment or a private message for me! Peace! Well, until the next chapter..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: All Bad Things Will Come To An End**_

 _It was a pale and gloomy day in LA. It was a bit windy and there were nothing but clouds in the sky. The Sun couldn't be seen from anywhere in the city. Inside of the Wong residence, the den area was dark. Only illuminated by a thin ray of light coming in through the blinds. A sound of moaning reverberated through the room. Mr. Wong sat on his knees on the sofa behind his daughter Frankie. He fucked her slowly from behind as she quietly moaned through her sobbing. Paige sat across the room in a dark corner tied to a recliner. She wiggled around trying to get free, but to no avail. "You sick fuck!" She yelled being forced to watch him fuck her best friend. He paused in his movements. "Now, you keep that volume up and I'll have to hurt your friend." He said pointing at Paige from across the room. He then went back to thrusting into his daughter softly clapping her cheeks. Paige was genuinely terrified. This man was so fucked up that he would hurt his own daughter just to keep his rapist secret she thought._

 _Bernie and Amelia walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk as cars cruised by. They arrived in front of Frankie's house and turned up the drive. The two walked up to the front door as Bernie knocked. Mr. Wong froze. He looked at Paige. Paige desperately wanted to scream for help. She really wanted to, but she was afraid that he would hurt her friend. So, she stayed quiet. Bernie knocked again. "Isn't she supposed to be home? It's like...twelve o' clock." Bernie said looking at his watch. Just then, they heard a moan. It sounded like Frankie. "You heard that right." Amelia asked. "Heard what?" Bernie asked. He didn't hear it. Mr. Wong pulled out of his daughter and walked to the front door eyeing down Paige. He put on his pants and cracked the door open a little bit. "Hey, guys!" He said enthusiastically. "Hey, Mr. Wong." Bernie said nonchalantly. Amelia cocked an eyebrow. She knew something was up. She looked down to see his belt undone and him not wearing any socks. She nudged Bernie._

 _Bernie didn't know what she nudged him for, but he saw the look on his friend's face. That's all he needed. "Uh, is Frankie here?" He asked trying to look inside. "Um, Frankie's at Paige's house. She spent the night yesterday." Mr. Wong lied flawlessly. "O-okay." Bernie said nodding. He looked at Amelia. She shook her head furiously. Something was up. She could've swore she just heard Frankie's voice. "Okay, thanks, Mr. Wong." Bernie said taking her hand. He wanted to get her out of there. The two walked away as Mr. Wong watched them intently. Amelia looked back to see him staring at them as they left. The door finally shut. Mr. Wong quickly looked out the window to make sure they were gone. "Okay!" He clapped his hands. "Who's next?" He asked walking into the den. Amelia quickly pulled Bernie's hand as they crept into the neighbor's backyard. "Amelia, what are we doing? What's going on back there?" Bernie stopped her behind some bushes._

" _Somethin's not right." She said in her southern accent. They looked over the shrubs to see and open window in the kitchen. "We need to get in there." She said. "What are you, crazy? That's burglary." Bernie whispered. "Shh." She pressed her index finger against his lips shushing him. He smiled as he liked her touch. "Trust me, Bern." She said looking into his eyes. He thought for a moment, then silently nodded. Amelia got up and crept over through the neighbor's backyard with Bernie close behind. They reached a large white fence between the two houses. "You gotta loft me up." She said looking back at him. He crouched holding out his clasped hands. She stepped on them as he lifted her up and over the fence. "You got it?" She whispered through the fence. "Yeah, hold on. Just give me a second. He backed up and took his mark. He sprinted towards the fence and jumped slamming into it creating a loud bang. Mr. Wong was sitting on the sofa with Frankie straddled over his lap riding him reluctantly._

 _He groaned holding her hips and pushing her shirt up a bit thrusting up into her slowly. He paused when a loud bang cane from outside. "I'm gonna go see what that was, sweetheart. Don't get tired on me." He said putting her aside on the couch. He walked into the kitchen to see no one at the white fence. He walked away as Bernie and Amelia were pressed against the wall right under the window. "Alright, I need to get through that window." She whispered. "Amelia, I don't think this is a good ide-and you're already doing it." He said as Amelia climbed through the window. She landed quietly in the kitchen as she heard moans. It didn't sound like Frankie this time. No, it sounded like Paige. Something was definitely up now. Mr. Wong sat on his knees in front of the recliner with Paige's legs over his shoulders. His head was deep in her lap as he ate her coochie. Paige's back arched as she moaned. His tongue exploring her insides. He pushed her shirt up showing her small breasts as he squeezed her developing mounds._

 _Frankie sat crying on the sofa with her hands over her face. Mr. Wong came up for air. He took out his cock and pushed it into Paige's pussy as she moaned loudly. He held her thighs up as he fucked her tight little vagina hard and fast. He held her feet high as he clapped his pelvis against her's. His member exploring deep within her body. He banged into her harder. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! as Paige's eyes rolled to the back of her skull in euphoria. More on the physical side of things rather than the situation as she still hated him for raping her and her friend. He stopped. "You know what? I need to go to the little boy's room. Don't go anywhere." He pointed to Frankie. He walked away and up the stairs. They heard the bathroom door shut and lock. Bernie started to climb through the window. He slipped on some water on the sink as he fell crashing into some dishes. Amelia stares at him wide eyed as he got up. "My bad." He said smiling nervously brushing himself off._

 _Paige and Frankie jumped when they heard the bang in the kitchen. Paige looked at Frankie as she looked back. Amelia and Bernie crept through the halls as they neared the den. They peeked into the room to see Frankie and Paige without pants on. "Oh, God!" Bernie turned around covering his eyes. "Guys! What're you doing here?" Amelia asked. Paige and Frankie silently motioned for them to run and hide. Amelia didn't understand. She walked over to Paige and tried to untie the rope as Bernie blindly handed Frankie her pants still covering his eyes. "Well. Well. Well." A voice said from behind them. The two turned to see Mr. Wong standing there. "If you touch them, I swear to God." Paige said trying to break free. "Okay. Can somebody tell what the hell is going on here?" Bernie asked confused. "You're gonna did today, kid. That's what's going on." Mr. Wong said. He walked towards Bernie. "Hey! Woah!" Bernie exclaimed as Mr. Wong gripped him up by the collar._

" _Get off of him!" Amelia grabbed a vase throwing it across the room. The vase bounced off of Mr. Wong's back and hit the floor shattering. He let go of Bernie and looked at Amelia. "Okay, I thought that would do a little more." She said. He grunted walking towards her. "Get away from her!" Bernie ran at him jumping on his back and covering his eyes. Mr. Wong yelled shaking vigorously trying to throw him off. Bernie held on for dear life. Mr. Wong slammed his back into a wall knocking Bernie off of him. He knelt above Bernie. Bernie slapped his face away as Mr. Wong held his arms together. He then proceeded to pummel his face in with his fists. "Bernie!" Amelia shouted. Bernie's head smashed into the hardwood floor as each fist came down with brute force. Blood started flying everywhere as he face was brutally beat up. Just then, Mr. Wong was thrown across the room and smashed clean through a wall and back into the den. Dirk stood above Bernie panting out of breath._

" _You hurt my Bern-man!" He yelled running at Mr. Wong. He punched him in the face sending him flying through the glass coffee table shattering it. He picked up Mr. Wong by the neck and threw him through another wall. "Nobody messes with my friends!" Dirk yelled. He panted as his chest heaved balling his fists. Mr. Wong sat groaning in pain not able to get up. "Bernie!" Amelia ran to his unconscious body by the stairs. "Bernie, are you okay?" She asked as tears welled up in her eyes. "Hey. Did I win?" He struggled to say through his bruised jaw. Amelia chuckled crying. Police sirens wailed as red and blue light shone through the windows. Frankie untied Paige as they put their pants on. The paramedics wheeled Mr. Wong in a stretcher with a handcuff on his wrist into the back of the ambulance. They also wheeled Bernie into another ambulance. Amelia held his hand the whole way. "You're gonna be okay, Bern." She said as they pulled stretcher into the truck. "I'll be fine." He said putting his thumb up._

 _Amelia laughed. The two ambulances drove off. Amelia walked over to a cop car to see Paige and Frankie with blankets over their shoulders leaning against each other. Dirk stood beside them. "I am SO sorry, guys." Amelia said standing in front of them. "It's okay. You saved us." Paige said hugging Amelia tightly. The two separated as Amelia looked at Frankie. "Frankie, I'm sorry about your dad." She said. "It's okay...He's always been weird with me ever since my mom died." She said looking down. The four all huddled together as the camera pans up to birds-eye view. A metal cell slammed shut as Mr. Wong held the bars. "Please! You gotta let me out of here!" He yelled after the guard who walked away. "Hello, there, sweet cheeks." He heard a voice from behind him. He slowly turned shaking to see a gang of inmates all pulling their dicks out. "Noooo!" He screamed as they all walked towards him. Cut to the gang hanging out at Vuugle. Amelia sat on the couch holding Bernie._

 _Frankie sat to her right and Paige sat to Bernie's left. Dirk sat in the chair next to the couch. "I can't believe you guys went through that." Dirk said looking at the girls. "I just...don't want to talk about it anymore." Frankie said looking down rubbing her knees. "Okay. I understand." Dirk replied. She smiled at him. "Amelia, you don't have to hug me anymore. I'm fine." Bernie squirmed as she had her arms wrapped around him tightly. "Wow. I never thought Bernie would complain about Amelia hugging him." Paige said. Bernie paused. "You're right." He wrapped his arms around Amelia hugging her back. Paige laughed._


End file.
